The True First Human (Part 3)
by SigmaForceSpeedy
Summary: This is shortly after the Overwatch operatives have been recalled, and in the Undertale universe, shortly after the Sith have been vanquished. The members are Winston, Tracer, Reinhardt, Mercy, Mei, Torbjörn, Bastion, Genji, DVa, Hanzo, and Zenyatta. The Undertale characters, including Speedy, are what they were in "The True First Human (Part 2)". Inspired by "Age of Omnic".
1. Prologue

Speedy and his friends were having dinner in their house. Life seemed happier now that they had vanquished the Sith Invasion three weeks ago. Suddenly, Papyrus decided to make spaghetti. The minute this notion was made known of, all except the tall skeleton had evacuated to the balcony. Suddenly, a great shaft of green light appeared in the living room. "Well, let's enter, and investigate." Said Asgore as he and all the other heroes joined hands and, one by one, entered the shaft of light. As soon as the last stepped into the light, it disappeared.


	2. Arrival

Overwatch was battling against a Reaper-led attack on King's Row, where an attempt to convince humans and Omnics to coexist had gone horribly wrong. Now, more than 56 humans lay dead and more than 100 Omnics had been destroyed. Talon of course, had taken advantage of the chaos to launch a terror attack. Both sides were evenly matched, and eventually, Talon, seeing no opportunity of victory, fled. Now the team met back at Watchpoint: Gibraltar to discuss what to do next.

"Alert. Unknown intruders at the entrance." Athena said. "Get ready, everyone. It doesn't look like Talon, otherwise Athena would have recognised them." The team all went to the entrance to find out who these mysterious people were.

Eleven figures stood at the entrance, looking confused. The first looked like Soldier: 76, but instead of a jacket, had all black armour and carried a spear. His visor was blue. The second was a tall figure, cloaked in black, with a slightly cracked skeletal head and a red eye and a blue eye. The third was a short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, black shorts and white slippers. The fourth resembled a goat-woman, with a blue robe. The fifth was a human girl with a stoic face, brown hair, and a blue-and-pink sweater. The sixth seemed to be an inversion of the fifth, also a human girl, but with an inverted colour sweater and with an open smile.

The seventh resembled a goat-man with a suit of armour cloaked by a blue robe, carrying a red trident. The eighth was a tall skeleton in something that resembled battle armour with a red cape. The ninth was a goat-child, carrying two mystic blades. The tenth was a bipedal fish-like woman, carrying a spear. The last was a yellow reptilian woman, dressed in a lab coat.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Winston asked, after examining all of the eleven. The tall human stepped forward and held out a hand. "I am Samuel David Cho. Me and my friends were caught in a shaft of green light and transported to this world." The tall human went on to introduce his friends.

Winston then introduced Speedy and his friends to Overwatch, and to their operatives. Speedy smiled, thinking Overwatch to be quite a new and trustworthy company.


	3. Threat

Deep in underground London, in a secret bunker, plans were being made for another Omnic attack. The mastermind of this plan, Omnic megalomaniacal genius Tarkh, had grown discontented with peace-loving Omnics like Mondatta and wanted to destroy all the humans. He intended to accomplish this by capturing all of the Earth's satellites, then program all the electrical systems to feed all their power into a machine that could terminate all humans. Shrakh laughed maniacally. Yes, the humans would at last be destroyed.

Reaper was busy taking his frustration out on an unfortunate Talon trooper. All the systems in their headquarters had shut down and any attempts to fix them would fry the one who attempted to. Sombra's computer had also failed. The Talon technicians had been working their keyboards for hours, yet nothing was able to be brought up on the blank screens.

Suddenly, red words appeared on the blackness on the screens. 'I am Tarkh, and I am tired of the peace between humans and Omnics. In one fortnight, I will destroy all humanity, I will burn their cities to the ground, and finally, I, Tarkh the Great, will be the Overlord of the Earth." All over the world, at the same time, this ominous message appeared on every computer, mobile phone, television and public broadcast screen.

In Watchpoint: Gibraltar, the red words were also taking over the screens. Governments around the world immediately declared states of national emergencies after the horrifying message was posted. The armies were put on red alert. The skies were teeming with fighter jets from all over the globe, watching for signs of potential attacks.

In Watchpoint: Gibraltar, everyone was busy trying to bring up information on this mysterious Tarkh. After a few hours, no one had found anything. "It seems as if this Tarkh person erased everything about him - no, it off the Internet." Genji grumbled. Even Speedy's supercomputer, DJ, could not even find a single piece of information in the dark depths of the Internet. "Looks like finding him is a lost cause."


	4. Introducing Tarkh

In his huge, underground bunker, Tarkh looked through a huge transparisteel (transparent steel) viewing panel. There, in a vast chamber, was the half-completed monolith of a device which would be used to annihilate all life on Earth. The finished device resembled a huge, 100-metre tall silver cylinder with a large reciever antenna on top, and four massive prongs near the top. When finished in a fortnight, the antenna would receive all the power on Earth, and it would feed the electrical power to the prongs, which would emit the death rays that would rise to the atmosphere, and sweep through the Earth, killing all humanity.

Tarkh observed himself. He was a 3-metre tall Omnic, built to resemble Tekhartha Mondatta, that fool who saw peace. There, the similarities ended. Tarkh's body was made of vibrantium, an almost-indestructible material, which was completely coloured a pitch-black. Instead of an emotionless face, Tarkh had evil red lenses and his faceplate had no other details, except for the eyes, and a red bar that split his faceplate.

Tarkh was also armed impressively. He had two pulse cannons built into his forearms as main weapons, and a metal dartblade attached to a metal cable in the base of his right hand. The pulse cannons also could function as stabbing weapons, featuring two pop-out sharp blades extending one metre from his hands. The red core in his chest had the power to destroy an entire building. Oh, and he could fly, reaching top speeds of 3600 km/h.

Tarkh looked at his drones. They were not unlike Omnics, only that they were all silver with blue eyes. There was only one type of unit, the usual unit. They were armed as similarly as Tarkh, but their weapons and flight systems were only a quarter of Tarkh's. His drones were simply called Drones.

"Sir." Tarkh turned at the voice of his chief lieutenant, Shrakh. "What is it?" Shrakh produced a datapad. "Half of Earth's systems have been shut down. The other half is steadily coming towards complete assimilation." "Very well done." Tarkh said. "Continue hacking and assimilating the systems."

Shrakh saluted and strode off.


	5. Talon under Attack

Papyrus' questionable spaghetti was somewhat well-received among the Overwatch agents. Apparently, the red tomato sauce was nicely-cooked and the noodles were…somewhat stiff? Speedy rolled his eyes as he gulped down another mouthful. They were having dinner in the dining hall, with a large screen showing updates on the situation.

Then their screen was taken from them, displaying the ghastly message, then ending with a horrifying laugh, and the screen fizzed out. "DJ! Get Athena out of the system!" shouted Speedy as he ran from the table to reboot the systems, followed by Alphys and Gaster.

Winston grabbed Athena's power core from its socket, and closed the socket. "Athena! Are you alright?" " **My loyalty lies now with none other than Tarkh the Mighty, Overlord of the Earth. I will no longer bow to you cowardly so-called heroes.** " A demonic voice came out of the speakers. Then, with a horrifying cackle, Athena's power core exploded, narrowly missing Winston. Then, all power fizzled out, and the switchboard exploded, reducing to powder.

The same thing was happening to Talon. All their power had also been taken. Reaper raised a useless debug device to the sky, threw it up and shot it to pieces. "Die. Die! DIE!" he roared, shooting up the computers. All around, Talon troopers were rushing to and fro, trying to preserve what little power that still remained.

The doors to the Talon headquarters blew open, and a platoon of Tarkh's Drones strode in, laser cannons blazing. The Talon troopers scrambled to form up under cover and ready their rifles. When the Drones stopped to cool down their weapons, the troopers ducked out, firing their rifles. The bullets spanged off the armour, but at last, after getting their titanium armour weakened by a barrage of 30 hits, the Drones crumbled and fell, sparking. Reaper strode forward to inspect the ruined Drones. "Well. They look like Omnics, but if they are, they aren't like any Omnic I've ever seen before." Reaper observed.


	6. Escape to Gibraltar

Reaper caught sight of movement in front of him and instinctively drew his shotguns, firing. Just as well as he did, for a larger force of Drones flew in, firing. Now the Talon forces were tired out, and soon, some were shot down by the Drones. One Drone swooped close to Widowmaker as she aimed and fired, the bullet penetrating its head, but it shot out its Dartblade, piercing the Talon assassin's leg.

Widowmaker gasped and fell forward, but raised her Widow's Kiss again and shot the Drone through the head. The useless Drone dropped to the floor. Reaper saw the situation, formulated a plan, and reacted immediately. "Troopers! Quick! Form a shield around me, Sombra and Widowmaker! You! Lieutenant! Get us to a ship!" The Talon troopers carried the order out with rapid efficiency and soon got the three operatives to a ship. Under orders to defend the headquarters to the last man, the troopers prevented the Drones from firing at the ship by shooting at them. However, they paid with their lives as the Drones impaled them through their foreheads with Dartblades.

In the ship, Sombra tried to prevent the blood loss as Reaper piloted the ship towards the one place that they could get medical help in an instant. Ironically, it was also the place that they could get mown down in a hail of lasers just as quickly. Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

Reaper set the ship on autopilot and went down to the passenger chamber to check on Widowmaker. Sombra had tied a field dressing tightly around Widowmaker's thigh, but the blood was still leaking out of the wound, albeit rather slowly. "Listen. Watchpoint: Gibraltar is the only place that we can get actual help from. Now, Widow, don't bleed out on me, understand?" Reaper growled.

The Talon ship streaked like a black missile for Gibraltar, containing a masked Talon marksman, a cybernetically enhanced Talon hacker and an injured, but still highly dangerous Talon assassin.


	7. Acceptance

Since Athena had deserted and betrayed them, Speedy was now forced to upload DJ into the system, but first installing a firewall so complicated that not even Tarkh would be able to penetrate it. Anyway, Speedy also had installed the function to remove DJ from the systems, back into his visor, should the firewall show any signs of attack.

"There are 3 intruders at the door. The first is Talon Agent Reaper, the second Talon Assassin Widowmaker, and the third Talon Hacker Sombra." DJ said. Everyone jumped up and ran for the door, weapons drawn.

The three agents stood there, weapons on the floor. Winston noted with surprise that the dangerous Widowmaker was nearly being carried by Sombra, with a bandaged leg. Blood was leaking slowly out of the bandage. It was noticed that Reaper was carrying a large sack. Even though the three agents were weakened, Overwatch and Undertale still pointed their weapons straight at them.

"Why are you here?" Winston asked, suspicious. Reaper said nothing, but simply opened the sack slowly and took out the half-destroyed body of a Drone. "What's that?" Asgore demanded. Reaper simply said, "It's a member of the force that caused the entire Talon headquarters and trooper division to be completely annihilated. Gaster slowly went forward and picked up the Drone, analysing it. "Technology that completely surpasses that of anything that this universe has ever seen before." The skeletal scientist explained with awe.

"People, this is what has destroyed Talon. The force that attacked us was but a fraction of what Tarkh truly possesses. Look, Widow has an injury, and if she can be helped by you, we can help you fight this menace." Sombra said. The Overwatch and Undertale people mulled this over, before DJ alerted them that many parts of the world had been completely assimilated. "The three agents are right. Talon was completely destroyed an hour ago, by Omnic robots of a different kind." DJ said, bringing up pictures of a completely wrecked Talon headquarters.

"Fine." Winston said as he waved for Mercy to bring Widowmaker to the medical bay.


	8. Old Soldiers

Tarkh looked at the big screen. The red words "TOTAL ASSIMILATION: 95.25%" flashed. The numbers steadily increased, decimal by decimal. Shrakh was pounding on his keyboard, programming the satellites to assimilate the electrical systems. Suddenly, there came a voice "ERROR: ASSIMILATION PAUSED". Tarkh turned. "Lieutenant Shrakh?" Shrakh looked confused. "I-I don't understand it, sir. All of a sudden, we just lost control of our systems and it halted the assimilation."

Tarkh looked at the screen. Only a few places, but with so many systems, were left. They were Watchpoints by Overwatch, government facilities around the world, and internet service provider complexes. "Quick – send out the divisions of Drones! If we must assimilate manually, then we will do it!" Tarkh shouted. Shrakh saluted and hurried off.

In Egypt, Pharah, Ana and Soldier: 76, who had recently reunited over a battle involving Talon troopers, watched the skies. They were standing a little off from a huge force of Helix soldiers, also watching the skies. Egypt was nearly completely assimilated, except for the main systems. A few Helix soldiers were patrolling. Then, with a blur and clang of silver and energy blasts, they lay dead. "ALERT!" shouted Ana as multitudes of Drones swooped from 5 carriers and started attacking the soldiers, who did their best to defend the remaining facilities.

Soldier was laying waste with his blaster, shooting Drones as they flew by or grabbing their Dartblades and driving them into their heads. "JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!" Pharah yelled, releasing a barrage of mini missiles, blowing up the Drones. Ana took up tactical position behind a crumbled wall and sniped Drones while remaining hidden.

The Helix soldiers formed a rough spearhead formation as they charged down the Drones that now flew towards them. They fired their lasers, but the Drones overpowered the soldiers. Once again, countless soldiers were speared in their foreheads, drawn up to the Drones with the Dartblade cables, and heads were crushed in the cold hands of the Drones of Tarkh. "We are overpowered here." Soldier said as he saw the Drones flying into the facilities. "Quick! To Gibraltar!" Ana said as the three vigilantes scrambled into a surprisingly unscathed light troop gunship and blasted off for Gibraltar.


	9. Attack on Gibraltar

The three from Egypt were welcomed into the team, but it was apparent that there were some tensions between Soldier and Reaper. Every time they met, they would glare daggers at each other and stalk off in opposite directions. Everyone knew exactly why, it was because of the old rivalry between Jack Morrison (Soldier) and Gabriel Reyes (Reaper). Finally, Winston had enough. He went to the two men and said, "What's past is past. Jack, Gabriel, put it all behind you. Now we have a main enemy, and we _will_ band together."

Soldier and Reaper looked at each other. Then, they shook hands. Everyone cheered.

Tarkh glanced at the screen. "TOTAL ASSIMILATION: 99%" "Good! What's the last place?" Shrakh looked worried. "Watchpoint: Gibraltar." Tarkh cursed. "Well, then…" Shrakh looked confused. "What, sir?" "ATTACK THE DAMNED WATCHPOINT, THEN!"

"Alert! Several of Tarkh's carriers were spotted over Peru just now!" DJ yelled. "Everyone to the walls! Get the turret defences up, DJ!" shouted Sans as everyone leapt a foot into the air and dashed for the walls. Gaster and Alphys ran up from the core in the basement and got to the walls soon. "Everyone! Watch the skies! Peel your eyes for silvery objects!" Toriel said as Asriel transformed from his childlike form into his God of Hyperdeath form. "I'm ready. My Chaos Blades will easily slice through those Omnics." Genji readied three shurikens. Everyone readied themselves for the upcoming big battle.

Tarkh sat in the command carrier, red eyes pulsating with red energy. A half-destroyed Drone with the words "Punch Bag" on its head slumped in a nearby corner. Gibraltar came into view. Tarkh stood up, flinging Punch Bag out of the open deploy door. "Drones! Follow me!" Tarkh cried as he gave the signal for the other carriers to deploy their Drones.

The skies were shimmering with silver, except for a tiny black speck which had to be Tarkh.


	10. The Chat

Tarkh alighted several hundred metres away from Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Together with his Lieutenants Shrakh, Larkh, Warkh and Markh, he strode to the wall, where everyone trained their weapons on the Omnic. "Overwatch. And a bunch of cartoon characters I don't recognise." "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A CARTOON CHARACTER!" shouted Asriel, unleashing Star Blazing. The Drones were taken by surprise and about one-fiftieth of them were destroyed. "Interesting." Tarkh said as he got up from where he had been knocked over. "But I trust that we Omnics will be better."

Tarkh raised his arm and there was a squeal of binary transmission. Instantly, the first wave of Drones flew forward. All the heroes counterattacked and after a few minutes' battle, the Drones lay sparking and smouldering. Tarkh nodded slowly. "Interesting, but unnecessary." He raised his arm again and sent his huge force forward. This time, ten Drones picked up one hero each and flew them into the Watchpoint, where inside the hangar, the heroes faced off against the Drones.

The battle began in earnest now, with groups of two or three heroes forming up to draw the Drones away from the basement core, which had been sealed off. Speedy found himself teamed up with Reaper and Soldier. The trio were so good at fighting that they chatted as they fought and destroyed the Drones.

"So, Morrison, why did you and Gabriel fight?" Speedy asked as he fired three Sigma Guns at a phalanx of Drones, eliminating them. "Well, it was all due to my dissatisfaction of Jack's leadership." Reaper said, shooting the heads off three Drones. "Yeah. Gabriel instigated a coup, and the two of us fought." Soldier explained, firing his pulse rifle at six Drones.

"Eventually, I won, and Gabriel nearly died." Soldier continued. "Yup, until Talon scientist Moira so-called resurrected me into Reaper." Reaper said as he tackled a Drone to the floor. "But she and our leader Doomfist were killed when Tarkh's Drones attacked and destroyed Talon."

Enlightened, Speedy nodded and the three focused their attacks now, tearing into the ranks of the Drones.


	11. The Destroyer

Suddenly, Speedy's visor glowed, indicating that DJ had retreated back into it. "DJ?" Speedy asked, cutting down another Drone. "He has the core." DJ replied. "WHAT? Tarkh has the core?" Speedy yelled, causing all the heroes to gasp. "Yes, sir. Tarkh stole the core and the remaining systems on Earth, and that is why all the still-functioning Drones are currently retreating." Speedy looked up. The heroes were gathering to see that the Drones were running out.

"The core is lost. Then we have failed. Humanity is doomed." Torb said as he sat down. "DJ," said Undyne, looking up. "How long do we have left?" DJ calculated for a while, and gave a lengthy explanation. "Tarkh's Destroyer Device will be completed in two days. Once the device is completed, all the electrical systems around Earth will, because of Tarkh's assimilation, feed their power into the device and power it to destroy all life as we know it." "Two days. In that time, we must find the device, and destroy it, Tarkh and the Drones."

Tarkh laughed maniacally as he watched Chief Lieutenant Shrakh rip open Watchpoint: Gibraltar's core and plug the assimilating leads into it. The numbers on the screen flashed. "TOTAL ASSIMILATION COMPLETE. 100%" Tarkh watched his Drones transport the final pieces of the Destroyer fresh from the manufacturing bay into the construction yard.

They encompassed the death ray trigger, the death ray projector and finally, the death ray itself. It was a giant, ten-metre in diameter transparisteel globe filled with blazing, crackling red energy. It had one-way plugs such that the energy could not escape from the globe.

The Drones carefully opened up the Destroyer's death ray chamber hatch and stepped into it with the globe. They attached it to the clamps and knocked in the support struts. A period of twenty-four hours was given to let the ray globe stabilise and cool down, and the next day, the Drones carefully went inside to plug in the leads, wires, tubes, energy channels and valves.

This took two hours, and the Drones moved on to install the death ray projectors into the emitter tips. This took another two hours because of the device's sheer size, and Tarkh was getting impatient. By now, Overwatch and Undertale would have discovered the bunker and would be running through its corridors. Luckily, the construction yard, manufacturing bay and command center where Tarkh was were all sealed off and shielded with vibrantium.

Suddenly, the entire facility was rocked by an explosion. The device was held fast by its clamps, luckily. Tarkh smashed through the observation panel and flew down to the floor. He landed, grabbed the trigger attachment and after wiring it into the Destroyer, built it into his right arm, turning into a red switch and button.

Tarkh motioned for the Drones to start transferring the Destroyer to its launching platform which would take it to the surface. Then he unsheathed his blades and led his Lieutenants and Elite Squad to the door.


	12. Evacuation

The heroes had destroyed the Drones guarding the bunker and penetrated close to the construction yard. However, the walls were of vibrantium. None of the Overwatch agents had guns that could penetrate the wall. "Let us try." Said Speedy, motioning for Sans, Gaster, Undyne and Asriel to follow. Locating a weak spot in the wall, the five most powerful Underground fighters launched their most powerful attacks at that very spot.

They made a three-by-three metre hole in the wall and everyone entered into the construction yard. They were dumbstruck as they saw the monolith Destroyer towering above them.

"Excellent!" Everyone turned at the sound of Tarkh's voice. He stood there with his Lieutenants and Elite Squad. "The heroes turn up. However, I won't pick a fight here. I won't risk damage being done to my Destroyer. Instead. I'll just…" he activated an energy field and enveloped the heroes in it. In a second, they were back on the surface. Tarkh and his lieutenants were nowhere to be seen. The entrance to the bunker was also sealed off. "Get the civilians out." Said Alphys as the heroes spread out, evacuating the citizens of London.

"Emily?" Tracer unlocked their door and stepped into the flat. She gasped to see her girlfriend cowering under a table, her eyes streaming tears. "Emily!" Tracer rushed forward, coaxed Emily out from under the table and pulled her tightly into her arms. "It's okay, love. We managed to survive the electricity assimilation. It's fine." "Lena, I…I was so worried…but it's okay that you are safe." Emily whispered.

"Don't ya worry, luv. I'll survive this battle with the Omnics and we can be together soon. Promise." "Don't get killed." Said Emily as she drew Tracer in for a kiss. Tracer shut her eyes and nodded.

In a short time, all the civilians were seated in whatever evacuation lifeboats that London had. The ships lifted off, heading for the more secure parts of the world.


	13. The Battle (Phase 1) - Liftoff

Tarkh stood in his bunker, and held up a glowing rectangular Shard. "This is the electricity of the world, Omnics." Tarkh said as he admired the pretty thing. "Now, all I have to do is…" he stood up, flew to the top of the hundred-metre tall Destroyer and carefully placed the Shard in its slot. The resulting shockwave tore through the entire bunker, creating a massive thirty-metre deep crater on the Surface.

Tarkh and his Drones rose from the rubble. Only a few Drones had been smashed in the destruction of the bunker. No matter. The Destroyer now stood on its platform, ready to be launched along with the 1572 kilometres square of land around it. Essentially, London would be lifted up, along with the Destroyer. Then, when it had reached the optimum height of 300 metres, the Destroyer would charge up for four hours until maximum and then, the rest is history.

Looking into the crater, the heroes saw Tarkh and his Drones gearing up for a fight. "Attack them!" said Shrakh, firing his thrusters. The Drones wasted no time in flying up and engaging the heroes. The heroes were now forced to spread out in the ruined city to hold off the Drones. Tarkh simply hovered a few metres above the ground and laughed.

"Widowmaker! I am pinned down behind a wall with five Drones outside!" Sombra shouted as she ducked down to avoid another blast. Widow grappled down and fired at the Drones, destroying them. Sombra jumped up, thanked her teammate and shot at more Drones coming up. A barrage of bones flew straight for the Drones. "NOOOO!" shouted the Drones, but they all were impaled. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS COMES TO HIS TEAMMATES' AID!" Papyrus shouted as he rushed up, whirling his staff, which was a long, sharp bone. The skeleton's right eye glowed orange and two Gaster Blasters came up. They disintegrated more Drones. (Think of Papyrus' "Disbelief" look). "Thanks, Pap." Said Sombra as the two Talon Agents dashed off to get more Drones.

Gaster, Undyne Alphys stood back to back, destroying the hordes of Drones that came their way. However, there were just too many Drones. Just as it seemed as if the two Royal Scientists and the Captain of the Royal Guard would be overpowered, there came a shout of "DIE! DIE! DIE!" and "I'VE GOT YOU IN MY SIGHTS!" Reaper and Soldier: 76 ran onto the scene, pulse rifle and shotguns blazing. The multitudes of Drones all around were immediately reduced to piles of smouldering metal and ash.

"These things are still coming!" Speedy shouted as he stabbed four Drones with his spear.


	14. The Battle (Phase 2) - Fall of a Legend

Suddenly, London stopped rising. They were 300 metres above the ground. The Destroyer, so it seemed, was now glowing. It was charging up. Tarkh laughed like an idiot. "In four hours, ladies and gentlemen, the Omnics will rule the Earth!" He swooped down and joined in the battle. Tarkh was a tough enemy, and Mercy and Zenyatta had to work doubly hard to heal all their teammates.

Frisk was valiantly duelling with Lieutenant Warkh. "You'll never win, teenaged girl." Warkh sneered. "Oh, really?" said Frisk, deflecting Warkh's blow and then slicing off the female Omnic's right arm. The Omnic screeched, and Frisk whirled her kori blade, cutting off its other arm. The Omnic fell backwards, hitting the ground.

Frisk put her foot on Warkh's chestplate and raised her sword. "No! Don't-" Warkh cried, but it was too late, Frisk drove her blade with all her might into Warkh's core, destroying the Omnic. Warkh's blue eyes went dark and her limbs went slack. Frisk smiled. One of the Lieutenants had been downed. It did even the odds slightly. Suddenly, the teen heard the blaze of thrusters.

"You dare destroy my Lieutenant?!" Tarkh snarled, flying down and grabbing Frisk by the throat. He lifted the choking, kicking teen off the ground, tightening his grip every second. "Sans, could you hit Tarkh with your blasters?" A concerned Gaster asked his son. "I'm afraid…nope. I'd probably kill our little kiddo if I got a hit in."

Tarkh was taunting the heroes as they fought off his Drones. "You can't stop the Mighty Tarkh. Soon, all life will be but a distant memory." Tarkh recalled his countdown. Two hours to go. "You…" Frisk tried to gasp out. "Pardon me, young lady?" Tarkh mocked. "You'll…never…win…" Frisk gasped, trying in vain to disengage Tarkh's cruel hand from her throat. "Exactly…and that is why I stand a much better chance without the little demon fighter on the battlefield." Tarkh countered.

Before the hero could fully realise what the Omnic meant, Tarkh raised his right hand. "NO!" Chara and Asriel both shouted. Time seemed to slow down as the Omnic raised his weapon, and fired it straight through Frisk's chest. Frisk's mouth opened in pain and she fell to the ground.

"FRISK!"

Just as the two friends shouted, Tarkh looked down at them and laughed evilly. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a blaster charging up. He turned to see Sans looking at him, both eyes blazing. A barrage of Gaster Blasters appeared in front of the Destroyer and another barrage in front of Tarkh. "You're gonna have a bad time." Sans snarled. He fired instantly. "NOOOOOO!" Tarkh yelled as the blast nearly penetrated his armour and knocked him away to another part of London. The second blast was deflected by the Destroyer's armour but the impact caused it to slowly topple. Tarkh cursed as he signalled his Drones to stabilise the Destroyer.

Suddenly, the Drones abandoned the battle and flew for the leaning Destroyer. "It's toppling!" exclaimed Alphys. Everyone now gathered around the mortally wounded Frisk. Chara held her friend tightly. Her injury was bad, probably a death sentence. "Come on, Angela, you can heal her, right?" Chara looked up at Mercy, who was assessing Frisk's injuries. "I-I'm sorry. Her injuries are just too great." The healer shook her head and turned away.

Chara cradled Frisk closely, her tears leaking out of her eyes. "Hey, stay with me, Frisk. You are gonna be okay. Angela is going to find some way to preserve you…" Frisk looked up, her skin now being so pale as to show her blue veins. "No…I'm sorry, Chara, but…you heard Ang, I probably won't survive." Chara brought Frisk closer to her. "No! No…you can pull it through…please…Frisk! Stay with me!" Chara was trembling. She couldn't bear to lose her closest friend.

"Tell everyone…that the little demon fighter couldn't make it. Chara, Asriel…I…I am so sorry." And with that, Frisk's eyes closed. Her facial muscles relaxed, and her body went limp. "No, no, no! Frisk, please wake up! You are the future of humans and monsters! Please, don't leave me! FRISK!" Chara burst into tears, hugging the body of her closest friend tightly. Asriel, also on the verge of tears, knelt behind his sister and hugged her. Speedy removed his visor and bowed his head in respect. "What happened?" Soldier: 76 and Reaper asked over the comm. They were at the other end of King's Row, beating off the last of the Drones. "I…Frisk…Frisk's down." Speedy reported into his comm.

Tarkh and his Drones managed to stabilise the Destroyer. Tarkh looked at the countdown and cursed. "The stupid timer got reset. No time anymore to wait. Shrakh! Larkh! Markh! Here, join yourselves with me. We will upgrade me." Without questions, the three Lieutenants concentrated, and then their three forms flew and absorbed into the megalomaniac. Red energy coruscated through the Omnic as he became slightly larger, his weapons were enhanced and black blade-like structures formed on the sides of his head. The upgraded Tarkh then rose up into the sky, forming a mighty battleaxe (think of Spawn's battleaxe, only that it is completely black) in his hands. Then, in a voice of thunder, Tarkh shouted, "KILL THEM!"


	15. The Battle (Phase 3) - It All Ends

Everyone in the ruined city stared in disbelief. Frisk was gone, killed by Tarkh. Suddenly, they were jolted back to reality when Tarkh landed with the remainder of his Drones. "You heroes will see now the true power of Tarkh." Tarkh proclaimed as he hefted his axe. "YOU KILLED FRISK!" Asriel shouted in a thunderous voice, bringing both Chaos Blades together and clashing them to fire a spark of energy at Tarkh. Tarkh stumbled, but recovered and brought both pulse cannons together. Concentrating hard, the Omnic unleashed a powerful shot at Asriel. The caprine child only managed to not get thrown off his feet by catching Reinhardt's hammer. Reinhardt set Asriel down and said, "My turn." He hurled his hammer at the Omnic. Tarkh projected a shield and hurled the weapon back at the Crusader, who was nearly knocked across King's Row.

Tarkh raised his axe now and pointed it forwards. He said only one ominous word. "Kill." The Drones leapt forwards, but the heroes found that they were just a little harder to beat this time. The Drones seemed to be able to tank more hits and their weapons hit harder. "Uh…I could use a boost here!" Reaper shouted as a Drone tackled him. The Talon agent then shot the Drone through the head, but not before he took three shots to the leg. Mercy flew by and used her healing staff on him. "Thanks, Angela. I better watch out." Reaper gave the healer a quick salute before dashing off, shooting up Drones as he went.

Now Tarkh saw that even with his upgraded Drones, they were still being defeated just as easily. He cursed again, and flew down. Tackling Torb, Tarkh punched him across the street where the Viking crunched into a building. Tarkh then swooped over to Tracer. Just as he was about to shoot the woman, he was knocked back by a barrage of blasts from DVa and Bastion. "You just won't stop interfering, am I right?" Tarkh growled. Letting his arm take the bullets, Tarkh dashed forwards, and punched Bastion viciously, sending the robot smashing into DVa. Both heroes were down, and with Mercy, Zenyatta and Ana far away, there was no hope for these Torb, DVa and Bastion.

Next, Tarkh decided to deal with the healers. He flew low for Ana, who fired at him. Of course, that did nothing. Tarkh caught Ana by the hood and flung her a huge distance away. Tarkh then aimed carefully and shot Ana thrice in mid-air. That. Of course, got Mercy's attention. Tarkh caught the healer as she flew for Ana. He fired at Pharah's neck, knocking her out of the sky and also killing her at the same time. Tarkh then shifted his grip to grasp Mercy's throat. The Omnic shook his head, then crushed Mercy's neck, killing her instantly. He could hear faintly Tracer's cry of "NOOOO!" Tarkh laughed evilly. The last healer was Zenyatta. Tarkh incapacitated Zenyatta as the Omnic monk said, "You shame our kind, Brother Tarkh!" Tarkh sighed. "No, Zenyatta. I bring about the coming Apocalypse!" With that, Tarkh seized Zenyatta around the middle and tore the robot in two, deactivating it.

With their healers gone, the heroes were disadvantaged, but they were now filled with fresh determination. They tore into the Drones, and continued until only 300 Drones remained. Tarkh shook his head and sighed. "Can you believe it? A ragtag group thinks that they can stop the mighty Tarkh. Ha! Drones, standoff. They are mine. Do not intervene until I call you." The Drones flew off. Asgore, Toriel and Gaster attacked Tarkh, but the Omnic duelled impressively, and struck viciously, until the three Monsters lay sorely wounded. Tarkh then fought Sans, Papyrus and Genji, who were all sadly severely wounded as well.

"This is the true power of Earth?!" Tarkh laughed mockingly. He shrugged off a freeze blast from Mei, and stabbed her in the back, mortally wounding her. Hanzo and Sombra now attacked, causing Tarkh to stumble for the first time. Nevertheless, he struck them all down to the ground, and they lay in pools of blood, on the verge of death. Reaper and Soldier: 76 managed to shoot off one of Tarkh's shoulder plate, but he counterattacked, slicing Reaper's left arm off and Soldier lost his right leg. Tarkh attacked now, severely wounding Winston and Reinhardt was punctured a few times by Tarkh's pulse gun. However, Tarkh was sent sprawling by Reinhardt's hammer. Reinhardt beat Tarkh again and again until he had knocked the Omnic deep into the ground. Reinhardt gave a shout of triumph and looked into the crater. Alas, that was his mistake. A wholly uninjured Tarkh flew out of the hole and dealt six crippling blows to Reinhardt, who landed on the ground with a crunch, out for the moment. Alphys and Undyne ran up, but Tarkh beat them into the ground as if they didn't exist. Now, Tarkh turned to the remaining heroes – Speedy, Chara, Asriel and Tracer.

Filled with grief at the death of her friend Mercy, Tracer blinked up, and punched Tarkh to the ground. Tarkh took the blows, feigning defeat, and when Tracer was least expecting it, he caught her by the throat. "Your friend as weak. So are you. Meet your maker." Tarkh snarled, punching his right fist straight through the hero's chest, mortally wounding her. Tarkh turned to face the rest. Asriel duelled with Tarkh, clashing his Chaos Blades against the Omnic's axe. Asriel managed to get his blades into Tarkh's back, but Tarkh endured the blow and stabbed Asriel through the stomach repeatedly until he fell to the ground. Chara now attacked, shouting, "This is for my brother and my friend!" She managed to drive her kori blade into Tarkh's chest, but the blow was not serious. Tarkh laughed as he fired his weapon straight through Chara's chest. Tarkh now faced off against Speedy, the last of them all. "An armoured human. How unimpressive." Tarkh mocked, firing. Speedy formed a shield. The two fought for a while, with Speedy getting many hits on Tarkh's shoulder, cleaving deep into the machinery. Tarkh slowed for a fatal fraction, and Speedy rammed his spear right into Tarkh's body through the exposed shoulder. Even though that would have deactivated a regular Omnic, Tarkh simply raised both feet, and brutally kicked Speedy, sending him into a building. Tarkh then stabbed Speedy in the stomach, wounding him terribly. At last, all the heroes lay severely wounded. Tarkh laughed. "I, Tarkh the Great, have won, and in…" he checked his countdown. "…2 hours, I will rule the Earth!"


	16. The Battle (Phase 4) - Or Does It?

Meanwhile, while Tarkh was gloating and the heroes too injured to stop him, underneath an arch of metal where Frisk's corpse had lain, deep inside her body, red fragments were floating around in a void. In her mind, Frisk wandered around. In front of her, there was a huge screen-like patch, showing what was happening in the real world. "Wow," she said after taking in her surroundings. "This is the afterlife." "Yes, Frisk. Together, we shall walk this place for an eternity." Frisk turned at the sound of a gentle voice. Mercy, Pharah and Ana stood there. "But…" Frisk stammered. "…Our friends are down there, about to be killed!" Mercy laid her hand on the teen's shoulder, calming her down. "There is absolutely nothing that we can do, Frisk." Reality hit Frisk. "So…Chara, Asriel, Mom, Dad, Speedy, Sans and all the others…" "Yes." Ana said. "Unfortunately, because Tarkh did not grant them death, they will have to suffer. Also, because of the Death Ray's artificial death causes, they will not come to this afterlife." Frisk sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. Her tears had started to leak out of her eyes. Mercy quietly sat down beside the crying teen and put an arm around her. "It's okay, Frisk. At least we know that they will die painlessly…" she whispered, comforting Frisk slightly with a kiss to the left temple. Frisk suddenly opened her eyes. The warm feeling in her chest…it was all too familiar, somehow…Yes! Frisk knew what it was. It was the power…of DETERMINATION!

The red fragments floating around suddenly pulled together towards Frisk. "Now, everyone, join hands." Frisk instructed as the four joined hands. The red fragments continued flying, until the shape of a SOUL appeared. With a mighty white flash, the four were gone.

Frisk woke up underneath the metal arch. She could see Tarkh gloating, his back to her. Frisk's blood boiled as she remembered what Tarkh had done to her friends. As quietly as she could, she crept out from under the arch and drew her blade. Tarkh was still gloating. "Ha! So now I rule the Earth! Bow to me and I'll make your last moments absolutely painless!" "I don't think so!" Frisk shouted. Confused, Tarkh turned. "What? How are you still alive?" he shouted. Frisk simply smiled, raised her sword and rammed it point-down into the ground. She created a massive shockwave that healed every single of the heroes and at the same time destroyed every single one of the Drones hovering nearby. As for Tarkh, he was hurled a few hundred meters away. The Omnic landed unceremoniously on his back.

"I see it now!" Tarkh's voice was turning louder and angrier. He rose up as the newly-restored heroes glared at him menacingly. "Humans just won't let me have my way!" The Omnic rose to his full height, looking even more evil against the setting sun. "However, you won't win! Thirty minutes of endurance and I will rule the Earth!" He started to engage in single combat with the heroes, who though newly restored, still found it hard to fight Tarkh. Tarkh was attacking more viciously, and the heroes desperately tried to evade his attacks. However, the brunt of the attacks had taken its toll on Tarkh. He started to weaken, and the heroes gave a loud shout of triumph, pressing their attacks. "Everyone! To me!" shouted Speedy. The heroes all lined up quickly next to Speedy and when the armoured hero gave the command, with a battle cry, everyone fired a continuous stream of their attacks at the stumbling Tarkh. Tarkh wailed in despair as he felt his armour cracking and melting in pieces. No! How could his majestic plan have gone so wrong?! Finally, after three whole minutes of point-blank energy shooting, he knelt on the ground, practically destroyed. "Well…" he croaked through nearly-destroyed speakers. "…I suppose…you all don't like me, eh?" With a cry of hate and vengeance, Chara sprang forward, sliced him in half with her sword. The two halves of Tarkh fell to the ground, and the light in the Omnic's eyes faded.

"We're not done yet! Ten minutes and we will still die!" shouted Winston as everyone now focussed their attacks on the Destroyer. The armour of the Destroyer was extremely tough, and the weapons of the heroes did nothing more than make tiny dents. Speedy suddenly recalled how he and his friends had gotten into the chamber. "Sans! Gaster! Undyne! Asriel! To me!" the armoured human shouted. Concentrating all their attacks on a panel labelled "DANGER", the five managed to blow it open. A huge transparisteel globe containing a red energy sat there. "If we destroy the globe, we will still be ripped apart by the Death Rays." Frisk said. Everyone thought desperately of a way to destroy the globe without destroying themselves. Suddenly, a familiar voice said, "Hey, everyone. I think I may have a solution." "ATHENA?!" everyone gasped in joy, shock and surprise. "Yes, it's me." The Overwatch AI said over their comm channel. "Naturally, when an AI is destroyed, its assimilation of other systems is also destroyed, so here I am. Now, Tarkh overlooked only one mistake in his plans. He didn't account for that one of his own assimilated systems might betray him. I put a delay timer into the Destroyer without Tarkh knowing. Five extra minutes was all that I could manage, before Shrakh nearly caught me. Now, I can sever the leads to the globe, but someone has to manually go into the globe chamber and disarm it."

Chara volunteered. "We only have five minutes left, tops." She disappeared into the chamber before anyone could stop her. Everyone silently counted down. Five minutes, then four, until thirty seconds were left. Everyone's nerves were fried. This was not a game where failure meant no reward. This was reality where failure meant death. The countdown showed 3 seconds…then 2…then 1…However, just as the countdown's 1 started to turn into 0, it shut down. As Chara hurled herself out of the chamber, the Destroyer imploded, leaving nothing more than a drizzle of glittering red specks in the night sky. Chara stood there, but she was soaked in perspiration and her skin had a slightly blue tinge to it. She took a few steps forward and stumbled. That caused Frisk to run up and catch her friend. Frisk now knelt on the ground, her sword lying beside her. She was cuddling Chara tightly. "Well done, Chara. Just rest…" Frisk whispered, her lips brushing Chara's ear. Chara smiled weakly. "I would love that, Frisk. However, there is one thing. The radiation…I don't know how long more I have to live…" Frisk gasped in shock. "But…you have a long life ahead of you…Chara, don't leave me! I…" Frisk was now tearing up, holding her friend tightly. Suddenly, Chara laughed a high, clear laugh. "Just kidding with you, Frisk! I was unharmed by the radiation!" Chara laughed as Frisk stared in shock, then her face cracked and laughed as well. All around, the heroes broke up in laughter. Frisk smiled and hugged Chara tightly, tenderly kissing her friend on the cheek. They had succeeded. All was well and good.

Just then, there was a blaze of thrusters and a still-surviving dropship flew off. They all knew who it was. Reaper, Sombra and Widowmaker flew off. Reaper called out through the window, "Overwatch! You can always count on us for assistance! Overwatch and Undertale waved as the ship took off into the setting sun. The heroes had did it. They had destroyed Tarkh, obliterated his Destroyer, and foiled his plans to destroy all life. After all, it had all seemed to end a few moments ago…or did it?


End file.
